


Enough

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, NO graphic descriptions of any kind of injuries!!!, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, basically all the bad things you don't want to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Sam's suicide attempt; he told Dean about his feeling, but Dean doesn't feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, dealing with bad mind places.  
> I'm so sorry for writing this!
> 
> I'm [here](http://thereisnosuchthingasunicorns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and shout at me :)

Everything’s too much; noises too loud, light too bright, touches too painful. He wants to groan, let the ache out, move his body into a more bearable position, but he can’t. Panic shots through him as fast as lightning, crude and sharp, whetting his senses one by one and leaving him even more confused.

Why is he here? He’s not supposed to be here anymore, why is he alive?

Memories flow into his dazed brain without any contour, colorless and vague, but he’s stronger, he remembers.

Way too much.

Things he hoped to forget in his own consciousness, buried so deep not even Death himself could find them. There is pain, so much pain; an argument, a heartbreak and then darkness.

The darkness was good, he liked it. Darkness was friendly and forgiving, quiet and peaceful. So why is he back? What brought him back, why wouldn’t they let him have his peace? He deserved it!

There is a noise next to him, a broken sob, then tears. A touch on his face, feather light, yet too harsh, callused fingertips on his cheeks. A voice, familiar and bittersweet, more bitter than sweet, whispering. To him?

“Sammy, please, come back! Please, Sammy, don’t let me alone, please. I need you, please.”

He remembers everything, wishing he wouldn’t, wishing he could start over new. For both of them. He can’t, he knows it and it’s more than he can stand.

He decides to die.


End file.
